Unexpected Suprise
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Little one shot from Point of View episode. Mac and Peyton reconnect and she has a unexpected suprise for him.


**A/N: Set's place during 'Point Of View' which was aired May 2010. Some things/speech is the same but most of it is my own interpretation and not the same as the episode.I hope this is alright, its just a little one shot that i thought off.**

''Fuck''. Mac winces in pain as it uncontrollably shot up his sides as he tried to move. He is off work at the moment having been thrown off a balcony after chasing a suspect. Mac hated being off work , and his 5 years of vacation time saved up would back that evidence up. He was bored, helpless and actually missed the hustle and bustle of the New York Crime 's loud high heels brought him out of his musing, he smiled at the curly haired detective in front of him, who was holding a stack of files in her hand.

''I need your signature on these''. She smiled and handed him some papers.

He frowned and lifted his right hand and wiggled his fingers, looking at her disbelievingly.

''You need all this stuff by tonight? You show me no mercy, woman''.

She laughed and picked up a brown paper bag from the floor.

''Did you bring me any good news''. He asked, cocking his head to the side.

''I did actually''.She pulled two paper cartons out from the bag.

''Spicy orange chicken from Señor Chow's''.

''Nice''. He replied

''You're gonna have to live with the fact that you'll smell like garlic all day, but it might take the edge off your pain medication''.

''We will need something to wash this down with, there are two bottles of water in the fridge''. He said.

She nodded and walked down the hall.

He looked out through the french doors on the balcony to the other apartments in the complex. He never knew how interesting the complex was, it was like a soap opera he thought. He scanned the different windows. A woman working out to a fitness DVD and a man who was tending to a Canary bird. The sound of Stella's voice brought him back to reality.

''I brought forks for those who can't master the art of Chopstick eating''.

''Great, lets eat''.

''You know''. He started ''it's like a soap opera in this complex over here. I had no idea what was going on in the world in the middle of the day until I got marooned in this chair''.

''Mac Taylor! You're spying on your neighbours''. Stella was shocked, Mac Taylor was no Voyager.

''You see those two over there''. He nodded his head to a young teenage couple making out on the sofa''.She nodded.''Well, there suppose to be in school and her mother is about to catch her''. They watched at the mother walked down the hall way, opened the door and the two teenagers scrambled up from the couch before they got and Stella both laughed.

''Oh no''.Mac chucked.

''I miss being a teenager''. Stella laughed.

''Yeah, me, too. I was grounded every other weekend''.

''Mmm, Mac Taylor the bad boy? Me likes''. Stella laughed seductively.

Mac blushed at her comment.

''Right, I better go back to the old doesn't fight it's self you know''She sighed.

He nodded.

''I will pick up the files later''She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, giving him a generous view of her cleavage.''Take Care''.She said and walked off.

''Uh,Bye''. He muttered. He watched her leave, she was beautiful he thought. He thought if they wasn't bestfriends or work colleague then they would fit perfectly together but that was it, they were life long friends and he was technically her boss so it wouldn't work for sighed and looked out the window again once again, scanning them.

He looked at the bird guy once again, it didn't look right, he looked like he was tampering with something. Mac's crime scene mode kicked in and he painfully got up from the chair and limped over to some draws where he kept a pair of binoculars. He grabbed them and limped back over to his chair and sat down. He looked through the binoculars and was puzzled when he saw blood seeping out of the birds beak. He lowered the binoculars down and saw the Man scramble up quickly and put the birdcage then opened the door and Mac got the shock of his british ex girlfriend entered the apartment pushing a buggy with a baby in it . He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Struggling, he got up to make sure he wasn't seeing things and he wasn't, she was actually there.

''Peyton''. He gasped.

He couldn't believe she was back in New York,it had been a year or more since they broke up. He missed her, more than he wanted to admit, but the most thing that was puzzling him was the baby. Who's was it?was it a relative, was she a mother now?.

He grabbed his phone and searched for her rang 3 times before he heard the familiar voice.

''Hello''.

''Mac''. She gasped.''Mac... I... I... I'm in New York''.

''.I know you're in New York. You look great. Look out the window. The building across the way. I'll wave''.

He waved and could see the shocked look on Peyton's face.

''Mac''. She sounded serious. '' I need to see you, preferably now would be nice''.

''Uh, ok. Come round then, i'm number 37''.He said and she hung up.

Mac was worried. What was so urgent that she needed to speak now?.He heard a knock on the door and limped his way over. He opened the door and smiled at Peyton,they embraced in a quick hug and then went into the living immediately wanted to know who the child was.

''Who is this little bundle of joy then''. He smiled.

Peyton face screwed up. There was two reason's why she was in New was attending a Pathologist Association Party and the other one was to tell Mac that he was the father of a 18 month old girl. It was never meant to happen, never planned, it was one mistake and when Peyton found out she was pregnant a week after Mac went back to New York, she knew she couldn't tell him at that moment of time. The situation wasn't ideal, the baby was never planned it happened because the condom broke but she would never change the baby for anything in the world. As soon as she gave birth to her, she loved her from the start and vowed to be a excellent mother for there didn't think he would want the baby because, they was on opposite sides of the world,she didn't think he loved her enough to want to look after a baby and even if she dropped everything and moved to New York, his work ethnics would not change because of a baby, well that's what she thought.

''That's what I wanted to tell you about Mac''. ''This is Jessica Louise Taylor, your daughter''.

Mac's mouth gaped open.A child, he was a father to a daughter he never knew about for 18 month. He didn't know weather to be happy or sad. Him and Claire always wanted children, something to remind the world that they was there but, they always put it off, thinking they had time but obviously when 9/11 happened, that dream shattered. He looked at the child who was happily gurgling away and playing with plastic toys. She had soft dark hair and piercing blue/green eyes which she got from Mac but a defined bone construction which she got from Peyton.

''She is just like you Mac''. Peyton's voice broke him out of thought.''She got your looks and personality''.

Mac finally spoke after he got over the shock.

''Peyton''. Mac's voice was soft, he didn't want to make a scene in front of the child , but if she wasn't there his voice would be a little more raised than normal. ''I have a daughter and you didn't tell me. Why?

''Mac, you called me your dead wife's name, you pushed my hand away when you seen Stella, you had reservations about coming to London with me. And your too dedicated to your work to want to look after a child with me''.

Mac couldn't believe what he was loved his work yes, he never was home because he didn't need to be home, there was no one there for him but if he had a child to look after, he would accommodate his shifts around to help Peyton.

''Peyton, I love my work and Im always at my office because there is nothing and no one to come home to but if I had a child I would be a excellent father and help bring her up with you. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want it'''. Mac was getting angry now, his voice raised a little.

''Let me ask you one question though''. He scowled.

''What''. She whispered.

''Why now Peyton''?

''I am in town for a Pathologist convention Party''.

''Oh right so you thought ''hey I could kill two birds with one stone here and tell my ex boyfriend he has got a kid''.

''Mac, its not like that''. Peyton pleaded.

''What is it then Peyton? What if you didn't have to come back to New York, our child would have grown up all her life not knowing who her father was huh?. He snapped.

''Mac please''. ''Please understand, we never talked about children and-''. She started but was cut off.

''Do you know when she was conceived''. He asked.

She nodded.

''That night you took me out for my birthday. I found out I was pregnant a week later''.

''But we used protection, we always use protection Peyton''. He frowned.

''Yes Mac but the condom broke''. Her voice was bearley a whisper.

''And you didn't think to tell me''.

''Mac, you passed out straight away and I had other things on my mind''.

Mac nodded understandably. The reason Peyton stayed in London is because her mother was terminally ill and she got a call the next day after her birthday saying she needed to go back home.

''When was she born then''.His voice soft now, all the anger draining away from his body.

''November 15th 2009. She weighed 6 IL 9oz. She was a beautiful baby, I could see you straight away in her Mac. I gave her your second name because I wanted her to carry on the Taylor family name,your on her birth certificate.

Peyton noticed a watery tear escaping Mac's eye as he started at the sleeping baby.

''Hey, what's wrong''. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch putting a arm around his shoulder.

''I'm so sorry I was angry at you I was just shocked that's all, I understand you must have had a hard time and I'm not the most appreciable person when im angry but you should of give me a chance to prove-''. He started and sniffed.

Peyton immediately embraced tight hug,putting her hand at the back of his head.

''Hey, shhh...She whispered, her own tears forming.''I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think you would want her Mac, I wasn't in the right frame of mind with what everything had happened''.She pulled back and looked into his watery eyes.

''I need to tell you something else aswell''.

''I have a interview Friday for NYU teaching science, they said that my resume was excellent and I should consider moving down to New York because I have a good chance at getting the job. Im here for 2 weeks staying with one of the lab techs, she has a spare room and has offered me to live with her if things go right but If I do get the job, I will be looking for a flat and will be here permanently.

Mac's tears stopped and his face became serious.

''Stay with me''. He said.

''Mac, I don't think-

''Peyton, I don't care. I want you and Jessica here with me, if you get the job I want you to move in with me.I..I love you, when you sent me that letter. I bought a ticket for London to change your mind but I changed my mind wanting to respect your will make this work, the 3 of us.

Peyton was crying with tears of joy. She did not expect this atall.

She threw her arms around him crying.

''Oh Mac, I love you so sorry''.

''Shh.. lets not think of the past, lets look towards the future, its been 18 months I know but we will rectify every day of that, the 3 of us. Like the family I always wanted.


End file.
